The Droid Alliance
The Droid Alliance is a priamry cyborg race that are quite powerful and very destructive. Overview The Droid Alliance are the 4th race in the Great War and therefore a powerful race. They were first seen in season 4 when Legolands base on the planet Pax was attacked by droid ships. Legolands team then flew to Drodia the Droids home planet. There they started a small battle before escaping into space and then back to Legoland. The droids were not seen again until season 5 where they were asked to help at the battle of Legoland which they accepted. They have a boss droid called Mega One. Basic Droid The basic droid has strong armor plating and red eyes. They have a blaster cannon on there arms and metal gripping hands. These are the most common as there are thousands of them on there home planet Drodia . These droids come in two different types. A standard brain and an advanced brain. Basic droids can also have an upgrade to become squad leaders. Comunication Droids These droids are exactly the same as the basic droids but they are made for short and long range communication with other droids other, planets or ships. They are fitted with a communication antenna on the back of there brain and a hand radio. These droids are always with a group of over 4 basic droids if they are leaving the planet or going in for combat. These droids always have an advanced brain. Silveret Droids These droids are experimental new versions of the basic droids. They have improved armor, intelligence and weaponry. Production on these has been very slow as not a single one has been made. They are not the top priority for the droids right now. Here are two of them in production. Commander Droids These droids are built for commanding any number of basic droids when in a battle. Most of the time squad leaders lead the teams of droids but for big battles these would command all the squad leaders. Many of these were used at The Battle of The Cubix . They are mostly the same as the basic droids but have upgraded gold armor, better weapons and a special brain made just for this type of droid that cannot be taken out and replaced. Droid Brains All droids have a brain chip that controls how they act and what actions they can perform. There are two types of droid brains that can be taken out of a droid and a new one can be put in. #Standard #Advanced Standard can do most thing that you would expect on educated human to do. They are good in battle. Advanced are just generally better than the basic one in all ways and have ports to directly interface with most machinery. This is helpful when working or hacking into other races computer systems. Some special droids have there own brains designed just for the droids purpose. The commander droids have this as they need a special brain to store and execute battle tactics and it needs to be made so it cant be taken out and its information given to the enemy. Current Status On there planet building up an army. Unknown what for. Neutral with Legoland.